Escapade
by Sporadic-Tiger
Summary: Elsa makes a request that Anna finds she can't refuse.
1. Escapade

Elsa awakens to Anna's lips on the outside of her ear.  
"Elsaaa~" she coos gently, "Are you awake?"  
"Is the sky?" Elsa asks.  
"No." Anna answers, suddenly pouting a little.  
"There's your answer." Elsa replies. There is a few seconds of silence as Anna continues to pout. Then she grins, and nips her sister's jawline.  
"You sure? This is the perfect hour to... _build a snowman.__" _Anna hisses the last three words into her sister's ear, and Elsa knows exactly what she really means.  
"You are absolutely insatiable." Elsa comments, rolling her head so she can see her sister.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Anna says between peppering her sister with kisses on her cheeks.  
"I never said that." Elsa replies, smirking as she rolls over the rest of the way, giving Anna better access. Anna mounts her sister, straddling the older girl's hips as she leans down and kisses her neck, eliciting a deep groan of pleasure.  
"Oh, you like that, do you?" Anna purrs, grazing her teeth along where it was only her mouth before. The Queen's breathing quickens in response. The taboo of the situation is still haunting the recesses of her mind, even though she and Anna had engaged in these... nightly escapades before, it was still a little new to her. Anna seemed so sure of herself though, always so sure of herself. She feels the younger girl pulling on the collar of her nightgown and closing in on her skin once more.  
"Anna, wait." Elsa says. Anna hovers above Elsa's collarbone.  
"What's wrong?" Anna asks, looking up, "Oh... no, you're not... having second thoughts, are you? Elsa, we talked about this and we agreed tha-"  
"No, Anna," Elsa smiles and reassures her sister, "I'm not having second thoughts. I was just wondering if you would be terribly dejected if I... made a request." She blushes and glances to the side briefly.  
"Oh...good. I thought you were..." Anna heaves a sigh of relief, "But what request is that?"  
"I... was hoping that I could... That you'd let me... uh." Elsa stares into Anna's eyes as if the words she wants are in there somewhere. Anna grins devilishly.  
"Oooooohhh. You wanna top tonight, do you Elsie~?" she voices her sister's thought with no difficulty. She places her hand on the eldest's stomach and traces lightly, then presses her hand a little more firmly against the clothing that stood between her and her sibling's skin, and Elsa draws a sharp breath at the touch. Anna smiles wide and rolls them both over, so Elsa is on top now. The older girl blushes as she stares her sister's smooth skin, the way her freckles compliment her hair just so, and how her seafoam green eyes contrast it all just so. And then how those same eyes lusted for her, even while the smile on the face that accompanied them was so wide and cheerful. And on top of that, how it all came together as the moonlight splashed over the two of them. She leans in to take her sister's lips, and pauses as her body gives a light tremble.  
"Elsa? It's okay you know. I don't bite." Anna says, then adds in a deeper tone, "Unless you want me to, 'cause then I totally will. Because I actually would like to. Is biting cool with you?"  
"That..." Elsa was still wondering what it was her body just did, "Was that a shiver?"  
Anna giggles lightly. "Maybe. It's a little different for everyone." she answers.  
"You say that about everything." Elsa says, smiling, still suspended just above Anna's lips.  
"Because I can't really say what someone else feels..." Anna says, lifting her head just enough so that her lips gaze Elsa's as she talks.  
"You were able to say how I felt... when you first suggested this..." Elsa points out, not moving away, but not closing the gap just yet either.  
"Yeah, but you're different." Anna purrs. Elsa's blush deepens at Anna's tone, which is full of desire.  
"Anna..." Elsa scans the woman underneath her up and down and back up again. And suddenly, that's what she is; the woman underneath her that she loves with everything she has. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Anna replies sincerely, her eyes shining with truth and affection. "Now quit stalling, would you?" she grins.  
Elsa blushes and smiles, finally pressing their lips together, firm and decisive, but to too overwhelming. Anna laughs a little unto the kiss. Elsa lifts her head a little.  
"What's so funny?" Elsa asks.  
"Your kiss... so... _refined. _As to be expected of the elegant Queen of Arendelle. But come on, Elsa! I know you want me as bad as I want you." Anna smirks, "Unless you need me to teach you how to take the lead in this situa- MMPH!" Suddenly Elsa mashes her face against Anna's, their mouths joined in a searing kiss, which is so full of passion that it makes Anna's eyes flutter close as she moans into Elsa's mouth. The queen then moves downward, kissing Anna's chin, her neck, between her collarbones, her tongue swirling in patterns that Anna wasn't totally sure were possible. The older woman traces her tongue along the collar of the low cut gown Anna is in. She pauses and looks up to Anna, who's head is thrown back in pleasure. She whines at the loss of Elsa's tongue on her, and Elsa realizes that she needs to ask better.  
"Anna..." Elsa lets her voice flow like golden honey slowly falling from a spoon, beautiful and thick, "Would you like me to remove your gown?" she lightly touches her fingertips to Anna's ankle and gently brings them up, barely, barely making contact. Her lover shivers and moans again.  
"_Yes_, Elsa," she manages to answer, "please." Elsa then wraps an arm around Anna's shoulders, and Anna supports herself as Elsa removes the garment. Icy blue eyes feast on the body of the woman before her. Anna giggles, recognizing the hunger in Elsa's eyes.  
"You act like you've never seen me naked before." she says.  
"Because each time I do, you get more beautiful." Elsa replies, before her mind catches her mouth. She makes no effort to take it back though, she simply looks up into Anna's eyes for signs of approval. Anna blushes and covers her mouth.  
"That..." Anna tears up a little, "That is the best thing anyone has ever said about me..."  
Elsa cups Anna's face in her hands and comes to within a few centimeters. Anna throws her arms around her lover and kisses her fiercely. Elsa pins her down and joins the dance of tongues, not making it a fight for dominance, but a building performance of equal effort from both participants. Elsa grazes her fingers across Anna's ribcage, and in response she moans. The sound of the pleasured utterance drives Elsa to the brink of madness, which makes Elsa accidentally chill Anna a little. The redhead squeaks and it falls into a deep groan. Elsa realized what she did.  
"Y-you like that?" Elsa mostly wonders aloud, but Anna answers fervently,  
"Oh _God _ yes, Elsa, yes I do, do it again." Elsa complies by bringing her already chilled fingers to Anna's bare breast, to which Anna gives loud encouragement. Elsa smirks large and slowly brings her cold hand closer to Anna's nipple, and draws circles around it but never touches it. Anna pants and moans and squirms under Elsa's touch. The eldest eventually gives in and lightly pinches the hard nipple with a frozen finger and thumb, gently rolling it as Anna's moans grow louder.  
"Oh, wow... I should have – _NNN – _let you do this sooner! Ahhh~" Anna says between moans.  
"Shhhhh," Elsa says, moving her head down to Anna's other breast, licking at the nipple that had until now been cruelly neglected. Anna's eyes roll back into her head as her hips uncontrollably rock in the air. Elsa chills her tongue as she keeps licking, continuing her cold play with the other hand, and Anna's back arches.  
"Oh _FUCK, _Elsa!" Anna cries, "Elsa... I need you...lower!" she manages.  
Elsa is all too aware of the smell of Anna's desire. But she continues teasing.  
"Beg for it, Anna. Like you mean it." Elsa says, bringing her free hand to rest on the younger woman's centere, slipping immediately from the amount of wet it is. At first, Anna is too taken by pleasure to get words out. "I can't hear you Anna~"  
"OH GOD _PLEASE," _ Anna's mouth forms the words on its own, "_PLEASE _ELSA, I... I NEED..." This is enough for Elsa, and she shows mercy to her. She pushes inside with two fingers, and Anna screams with absolute arousal. Elsa normally massages Anna's left breast now, her other hand slowly pumping; her palm meets Anna's most sensitive nub with every press, making Anna writhe as she continues. The queens head moves up to the base of Anna's neck, she notices her knuckles are white from gripping the sheets so hard.  
"Also..." Elsa comments, her voice now a deep pool of lust, "Biting is cool with me." She lightly sinks her teeth into the skin she was hovering over, . She pumped faster and curled her fingers, looking for Anna's g-spot. After a few more moments of Anna's extreme exhilaration, Elsa feels her begin to tighten around her fingers. She smiles and brings herself back to the redhead's ear. "Come on, Anna, come for me..." she half mutters, half moans, "Let it go..." All of the muscles in Anna's body become taught as she loses all sense of self. She is wracked with aftershocks as Elsa continues to tease her nub lightly. She finally makes her way back, though, and opens her eyes to see Elsa gazing lovingly at her.  
"E...Elsa." she pants, "That was... fucking amazing." Elsa smirks.  
"That good, huh?" Elsa jokes.  
"Yes," Anna replies, completely serious, "That good. So... let me... catch my breath and then I'll give you yours. Okay? Whoo~ that was good."  
Elsa gives Anna a lopsided smile and kisses her nose.  
"Take all the time you need," Elsa says, "I'm not going anywhere."


	2. A Wondrous Place

"Okay. I'm ready now." Anna says after a few minutes of cuddling.  
"Ready for what?" Elsa asks, but she knows the answer; it makes her blush as her lover rolls on top of her and crawls up closer to her face.  
"To give you yours," Anna answers anyway, giving Elsa her best set of bedroom eyes, "like I promised."  
Elsa simply lays there, her face beat red and her jaw hanging open. Her gaze is drowning in Anna's teal pools of desire, and she can't help but note how they seem more green than usual in the moonlight that is spilling in from the window. Anna brings Elsa back to reality by pouting.  
"Unless you don't want me to..." her tone of voice is clearly only mock-hurt, but Elsa is still struck by it.  
"No! No!" the older woman blurts, then shakes her head slightly as she corrects herself, "Wait, I mean, no, I don't not want you to." She cringes slightly and a small lopsided smile slowly stretches over Anna's features as she takes in this more awkward side of her sister, "I mean, yes! I do want you to, is what I'm trying to say!"  
"Elsa, relax." Anna says smirking, "I get it. Chill."  
Elsa stops and squints at Anna. It takes a few seconds for Anna to realize her mistake.  
"Oh, no, Elsa, I didn't mean it, i-it just slipped out and..." the redhead's face disappears into Elsa's stomach, "God, I'm such an idiot." Elsa's breath hitches slightly at the contact of Anna's face against her bare stomach.  
"Ooooh?" Anna asks in a sing-songy tone, smirking up at Elsa, "Why, Elsie, where ever did your lovely ice gown run off to?"  
Elsa's face, which had just started to cool off some, regains full redness as she looks down in shock.  
"Love thaws..." Anna recites, her voice lower and more serious, "And maybe desire to be taken too, huh?"  
Elsa can only blink and become lost in Anna's eyes once more as they darken, beckoning to the queen hungrily. The freckled face before her inches closer, and she notices her breathing become heavy and can almost see when her own eyes glaze over with lust for the woman on top of her. Anna sees the look in Elsa's eyes and gets the sudden thought to throw her head back and cackle like a madwoman. She decides to tone it down to an evil chuckle as she bites Elsa's bottom lip lightly, which wrings a groan of approval from the older woman's throat.  
Tanned fingertips trace pale skin as Anna teases at Elsa's mouth, biting, grazing, licking lightly, but moving away every time Elsa moves in to close the distance. It turns into a rhythm of rocking back and being chased and coming back in again, which results in Anna's sensitive flower being rubbed lightly against Elsa's bare skin. She knows the woman underneath her is hyper aware of this; Elsa is hyper aware of _every _touch, _especially _the ones Anna gives.  
These, however, are the kind of touches they both crave above all. When contact is fiery, and then almost non-existent as two meld into one. As bodies feverishly cling to each other in a desperate attempt at... at becoming conjoined, maybe, as Elsa decides jokingly in her mind. She wouldn't mind being conjoined with Anna, besides that it might make their already taboo relationship only that much worse. A small smile cracks at her face for a split second before Anna renews her attacks on Elsa's neck.  
"Be careful, please," Elsa says, sounding miraculously flippant despite her extreme state of arousal, "I have a meeting with some dignitaries from Spain tomorrow and I would rather not be forced to wear a high collar based outfit." Anna looks up and smiles wickedly, waiting for Elsa to finish. She eventually caves in, rolling her eyes as she adds, "_Again._"  
"I will." Anna says, going back to sucking on Elsa's collar bone.  
"You say that every- ahh!- every time." moans the queen, "But you _never _are."  
"Well, it's only fair." Anna says, her hands roughly groping Elsa's breasts, causing a loud gasp to erupt from the older woman, "You mark me all the time. I just want potential suitors to know you're taken."  
"Nnnn..." Elsa groans and twitches a little under Anna's hands. She bites her lip as Anna circles her nipple with warm fingers, all of them dancing about as if they were tiny little ballet dancers... Which, oddly enough, is exactly what Anna was envisioning with her movements. Anna begins humming a tune to herself, her fingers tracing and dancing around Elsa's nipple, occasionally flicking at the tip, which made Elsa gasp and moan and wriggle exuberantly. The queen eventually recognizes the melody of what her sister has taken to humming so innocently.  
_"The Nutcracker Suite."_ Anna stops humming to state, as if reading Elsa's mind, "But you don't have any of those, so maybe I'll have to crack something else instead!" Elsa inwardly panics as Anna grins maliciously and licks her lips seductively just afterward. The redhead suddenly shoots down onto Elsa's other nipple, giving the first breast a vigorous massage in place of the dancing fingers. Anna sucks and licks hard and then lightly and then does something a little unexpected to Elsa; she takes the nipple lightly between her teeth and flicks the tip with her tongue. The queen's back arches as she gives a light scream of pleasure.  
"Nom~" Anna moans onto Elsa's nipple cutely, continuing her actions.  
"Ahh~! Ah-Anna! Please, _Anna, _nnnn _don't stop!_" Elsa hisses, her hips rocking as best they can under Anna's weight. The younger woman grins darkly again.  
"I won't." She says, her deep tone laden with desire. She goes back to her activity with Elsa's nipple, continuing to massage the other breast, and as she does this, her free hand wanders down to cup between Elsa's legs.  
"_YES, ANNA, PLEASE!" _the paler woman bucks hard against Anna's hand, "_I NEED YOU!"_  
Anna is thoroughly pleased at her sister's reaction, and immediately pierces Elsa with two fingers, eliciting an extremely breathy outcry of pleasure, almost like a loud sigh. Anna would swear later that Elsa's breaths as the princess pumped her fingers, the gasses she took in and let out, were not of just air, but were instead made of the very essences of life. It didn't take long for Anna to recognize when Elsa needed an extra push over the edge. Her mouth leaves Elsa's nipple and joins her hand at the base of her torso. Elsa's leg twitches as Anna's tongue ravishes the queen's nub, her fingers still playing tag with Elsa's innermost sensitive spots. The eldest's muscles all contract at once, her inner walls squeezing Anna's fingers, as if even in there Elsa never wanted to let Anna go.  
"_Anna," _Elsa breathes in, then lets her body have its release as she shouts, "I love you! AAH!"  
Anna continues, helping Elsa sustain her ascension for as long as possible. When she does finally come back down, she goes limp in the princess' arms.  
Anna waits for Elsa to open her eyes. The queen is greeted by a gentle, warm, loving smile. Anna leans in and touches their noses together before replying,  
"I love you too."  
And they lay there and smile at each other. The rest of the world can wait, for this is where they belong.


End file.
